prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM43/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM43-KiraPati is quite busy.png|KiraPati is quite busy KKPCALM43-Risa Junko can't choose.png|Risa & Junko can't choose KKPCALM43-Himari recommends.png|Himari recommends.. KKPCALM43-Chestnut Squirrel Pudding.png|..the Chestnut Squirrel Pudding KKPCALM43-Elder thinks Himari has changed.png|The Elder thinks Himari has changed KKPCALM43-Risa Junko think Himari has changed.png|Risa & Junko think Himari has changed KKPCALM43-Himari happy with the compliment.png|Himari is happy with the compliment KKPCALM43-Risa shows Himari ad for audition.png|Risa shows Himari there's an audition for an assistant in a sweets TV program KKPCALM43-Himari wants to go to the audition.png|Himari wants to go to the audition KKPCALM43-Tachibana Cooking Research Institute.png|Tachibana Cooking Research Institute KKPCALM43-Himari taking notes.png|Himari taking notes KKPCALM43-Himari tells Tachibana she's going to do the audition.png|Himari tells Tachibana she's going to do the audition KKPCALM43-Himari Tachibana talking at Institute.png|Himari and Tachibana talking at the Institute KKPCALM43-Himari ready for the audition.png|Himari is ready for the audition KKPCALM43-Himari Aoi Ichika shocked to see all the idols.png|Himari, Aoi and Ichika are shocked to see all the idols KKPCALM43-Idols Yuri and Kanako.png|Idols Yuri and Kanako KKPCALM43-The waiting room is very lively.png|The waiting room is very lively KKPCALM43-Yukari&Akira get scouted.png|Yukari & Akira get scouted KKPCALM43-Yukari casually turns down the modeling offer.png|Yukari casually turns down the modeling offer KKPCALM43-Ciel chased by TV people.png|Ciel is chased by TV people KKPCALM43-Yukari&Akira watching Ciel.png|Yukari & Akira watch Ciel run by KKPCALM43-Himari overwhelmed with her competitors.png|Himari feels overwhelmed with so many competitors KKPCALM43-The others encourage Himari.png|The others encourage Himari KKPCALM43-Himari will do her best.png|Himari will do her best KKPCALM43-Himari on stage.png|Himari on stage KKPCALM43-Himari pretending to whip cream.png|Himari pretends to whip cream KKPCALM43-The others are worried about Himari's audition.png|The others are worried about Himari's audition KKPCALM43-Himari wants to know what the whip cream is for.png|Himari wants to know what the whip cream is for KKPCALM43-Himari lecturing about whip cream.png|Himari lectures the director about whip cream KKPCALM43-Himari is asked if they really need her story.png|Himari is shocked to be asked if they really need to hear her story KKPCALM43-Himari runs away from the audition.png|Himari runs away from the audition KKPCALM43-Himari sitting alone.png|Himari sitting alone KKPCALM43-The others try to cheer Himari up.png|The others try to cheer Himari up KKPCALM43-Himari says she can't love herself being like this.png|Himari says she can't love herself being like this KKPCALM43-Himari runs away from her friends.png|Himari runs away from her friends KKPCALM43-Elisio throws his Diable card.png|Elisio throws his Diable card KKPCALM43-Idols start to argue.png|The idols start to argue KKPCALM43-Elisio stole Himari's notebooks.png|Elisio stole Himari's notebooks KKPCALM43-Elisio burns Himari's notebooks.png|Elisio burns Himari's notebooks KKPCALM43-Himari horrified seeing her notebooks burn.png|Himari is horrified seeing her notebooks burn KKPCALM43-Himari's notebooks have burned completely.png|Himari's notebooks have burned completely KKPCALM43-Elisio's metamorphose card.png|Elisio's Metamorphose card KKPCALM43-Elisio metamorphosed.png|Elisio Metamorphosed as a movie director KKPCALM43-Elisio Himari in movie theater.png|Elisio and Himari in a darkened movie theater KKPCALM43-Himari saddened by Elisio's film.png|Himari is saddened by Elisio's movie KKPCALM43-Elisio laughs at Himari's sadness.png|Elisio laughs at Himari's sadness KKPCALM43-Young Himari in a bookstore by herself.png|Young Himari in a bookstore by herself KKPCALM43-Young Himari making sweets alone.png|Young Himari making sweets alone KKPCALM43-Young Himari alone in her room.png|Young Himari alone in her room KKPCALM43-Elisio invites Himari to join him.png|Elisio invites Himari to join him KKPCALM43-Himari walks toward Elisio.png|Himari starts to walk toward Elisio.. KKPCALM43-Burnt fragment of her notebook at Himari's feet.png|..but notices a burnt fragment of her notebook at her feet KKPCALM43-The memories of her notebook brought Himari to her senses.png|The memories of her notebook bring Himari back to her senses KKPCALM43-Elisio blinded by Himari's light.png|Elisio is blinded by Himari's light KKPCALM43-Custard caught in film.png|Custard caught in film KKPCALM43-Elisio gloating to Custard.png|Elisio gloats that Custard will soon be alone again KKPCALM43-Custard says that it's enough to be herself.png|Custard says it is enough to be herself KKPCALM43-Kirakiraru flows from Custard.png|Kirakiraru flows from Custard KKPCALM43-Future Himari in Tachibana's lab.png|Himari's movie of her future self at Tachibana's lab KKPCALM43-Future Himari with her KiraPati friends.png|Future Himari with her KiraPati friends KKPCALM43-Future Himari with her classmates.png|Future Himari with her classmates KKPCALM43-Elisio shocked to see Custard freed herself.png|Elisio is shocked to see Custard freed herself KKPCALM43-Elisio attacks.png|Elisio attacks.. KKPCALM43-Elisio's attack blasted with Custard Illusion.png|..but it's shot down with Custard Illusion KKPCALM43-Cures after defeating Elisio.png|The Cures after defeating Elisio KKPCALM43-Idols return to normal.png|The idols return to normal KKPCALM43-Custard is mistaken for another participant.png|Custard is mistaken for another participant KKPCALM43-Cures detransforming.png|The Cures detransform, showing their theme colors KKPCALM43-Ichika surprised to see Custard taken away.png|Ichika is surprised to see Custard being taken away KKPCALM43-Aoi wants to go watch Custard's audition.png|Aoi wants to go watch Custard's audition KKPCALM43-Custard decides to go with it.png|Custard decides to go with it KKPCALM43-Custard making whip cream for real.png|Custard is somehow making real whip cream KKPCALM43-Custard annoyed with the director.png|Custard is annoyed with the director KKPCALM43-Custard lecturing the director.png|Custard lecturing the director again KKPCALM43-Himari says her recipes are in her heart.png|Himari says her recipes are in her heart KKPCALM43-Aoi Ciel smiling at Himari.png|Aoi and Ciel smiling at Himari KKPCALM43-Yukari Akira smiling at Himari.png|Yukari and Akira smiling at Himari KKPCALM43-Ichika smiling at Himari.png|Ichika smiling at Himari KKPCALM43-Himari embarrassed to say she loves herself too.png|Himari is a little embarrassed to say she loves herself too KKPCALM43-Star over Ichigozaka.png|A mysterious star appears over Ichigozaka KKPCALM43-End card.png|End card: Animal Sweets made by viewers Wallpapers wall_kira_43_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM43.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes Category:Image Galleries